Friends in the Rain
by AkemiKae
Summary: Once again Ginji got him and Ban lost. Only this time they end up getting lost in a forest. During a rain storm. A bit of a comedic story on the two's relationship. BanXGinji. T for language and minor innuendos. Request from DancingHartsInsanity. :


My friend told me to write a story about Ban and Ginji...and it had to involve rain. So here it goes. I hope I don't disappoint her.

Behold. The fluff will consume your soul.

**Friends in the Rain**

_A Get Backers Fanfiction_

**XXX**

It was passed midnight and rain was falling heavily on the tree infested area the two Get Backers found themselves lost in. It was all Ginji's fault. It was Ginji who had convinced Ban that taking a night off and going for a late walk in the woods would be a good idea. Ban had tried to convince Ginji otherwise for hours straight till he finally gave in, sick of his wining.

Ban knew something like this would happen. Stuff like this _always _happened to them. They could never in their life manage to catch a break.

The air was freezing and Ginji kept slipping in puddles of mud, gripping Ban's arm in order to not fall face first on to the ground. Ban let out a small sound of annoyance every time that Ginji would clutch to him. He was way too clumsy.

Even with his dark green vest, Ginji found himself shivering from the harsh air. It was extremely cold outside and the terrible rain only made it worse for him. His teeth kept trying to chatter, but Ginji took control to make sure they did no such thing.

Ban would not show it, but he was probably more cold than Ginji was. He did not have as many layers of clothing as Ginji did, instead he had a simple over sized button up shirt. It was very thin, and even with his black tank top underneath, he still found his skin feeling like ice and attempting to shiver at the wind.

The Get Backers were absolutely soaked. Ban's hair lay flat all over his face, the usual spikes losing to the heavy rain. Ginji's hair did not look much different, as it was too short to be too greatly effected, but it too was dripping with rain.

Ban felt a sudden violent tug on his arm as Ginji, once again, stumbled on some mud. This time Ginji nearly took him down with him, but Ban quickly gripped onto a nearby tree branch, saving them the fall.

Ban let out a sound of relief as he held on to the branch as if his life depended on it. "Ginji! Stop tripping. You're going to get us both covered in mud."

Ginji stood up, using Ban's arm as a support. He ran his free hand through his soaking wet blond spikes. "I'm sorry Ban. I can't see where I'm going too well."

Ban let out a long, frustrated, sigh. "I know. Just try to be more careful."

They began moving again. Little Miss Ladybug was parked quite a ways from where they were, and they were _dying _to get out of the rain. They just could _not _seem to get there fast enough. Especially with Ginji constantly loosing his footing.

Ban had to seriously glare to keep the rain out of his eyes so he could attempt to see in front of him. It was almost pitch black out, and the rain was fuzzing out any possible thing Ban _might _have been able to see in the dark otherwise. Then there was his hair that did not seem to want to go anywhere _but _in front of his eyes. He had to ditch the usual sunglasses he wore, because it only made it harder to see. He was practically blind.

"Ban..." Ginji spoke, startling Ban that his voice seemed so close.

He turned to look over at Ginji, only to notice that he was right next to his face. Ban's eyes turned to look forward again, then he spoke. "What is it?"

Ginji's grip tightened on Ban's upper arm as he spoke. "I'm starting to get really _really_ cold."

Ban was too, he would not actually admit verbally, but he was fucking _freezing._

Ban's nose began to twitch as an excruciating tickle attacked it, forcing him to stop cold in his tracks. He tried to fight it off, but ended up violently cringing down into a ball as he suddenly sneezed. Ginji bursted out into laughter as Ban began to rub his nose.

A little flustered Ban flicked Ginji in the forehead. "Shut up, you moron."

Ginji held his hands where Ban had hit him, then began to wine. "Baaan, that hurt!"

Ignoring him, as usual, Ban just shook his head and began walking forward without him. He heard Ginji trot behind him, then latched himself to Ban's arm again.

Ban took a moment too look at Ginji, then continued to walk. They had to get out of the rain soon, and Ban had a feeling their car was simply too far away to get to in a reasonable time. He knew he was starting to get sick, and Ginji was probably just trying to act like he was alright.

They had been out in the rain trying to get back to the car for about an hour, and it was really starting to take a toll on them. The Get Backers had been stuck in many storms, but the one they were in was a lot worse than the usual.

Ban spontaneously sneezed loudly again, causing Ginji to chuckle and then show some concern. He yanked on Ban to get him to stop walking. Ginji moved to be in front of Ban, then placed his hand to Ban's cheek, shocked to find out how ice cold it was. His eyes grew concerned. "Ban! You're absolutely freezing! Why didn't you tell me?"

Ban's eyes wandered Ginji's face for a little bit, noticing the concern. He allowed himself to momentarily enjoy the warmth of Ginji's hand, but then he turned his head away, a bit embarrassed. "I'm fine Ginj."

Ginji would not hear of it. He could not handle it if Ban got sick from this, and Ginji felt like he was responsible that they were stuck in the situation to begin with. Ginji placed both hands on Ban's face, and forced him to look at him. "I will _not _allow you to get sick Ban."

Ban stared down at Ginji, a little shocked. God...Ginji's hands were warm. "Ginji...I'm really alright. I'm just a little cold." He lied. Ban could feel himself begin to shiver, and was beginning to seriously ache for Ginji's warm touch.

The rain continued to pour down on them, causing Ban's shivers to get worse. He hated to look weak, even in front of Ginji, so he tried to fight them off but the cold was taking control. Ban quickly turned away from Ginji's face to let yet another sneeze escape him.

That was when Ginji knew he had to do something, or Ban was going to get worse. Ginji slid his soaking wet vest off of himself and wrapped it around Ban's shoulders. It may have been wet, but it was another layer that Ban lacked.

Ban was taken aback by the sudden extra piece of clothing laid upon him. He looked up at Ginji through wet bangs. "Ginji...you're going to get yourself sick too. Don't worry about me."

Ginji just stared at Ban with a small smile on his face.

"Ginji?"

Feeling Ginji's hand slip into his own, Ban found himself being pulled through the forest. Ban's heart skipped a quick beat as he looked at Ginji's back. He was not sure why his heart had just done that and decided to blame the oncoming fever.

Ban found himself going a bit delirious as the surrounding trees became excessively blurred by the rain. His body suddenly felt like a thousand pounds, and his head was starting to throb, but he continued to let Ginji pull him to wherever the hell he was going.

Not exactly sure how much time had passed, Ban found himself leaning against Ginji's shoulder underneath some canopy set against a big boulder that someone must had forgotten. Ban's mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls.

Ginji looked down at Ban's head, a small smile planted on his lips. He managed to find some place out of the rain, and Ban's hair was soaked. Ginji loved how Ban's hair would lay flat against his face when it got wet, and the way the water droplets would glisten.

Ban pulled himself off of Ginji to look over at him, his vision still hazy. He was still wearing Ginji's vest, he noticed as he studied Ginji's wet t-shirt attached to his skin. Ban could see Ginji's toned muscles through the thin white fabric, and it was causing his heart to go into an unusual tizzy, so he looked away.

Ginji smiled at Ban then finally spoke. "Are you still cold Ban-chan?"

His arms reflexively wrapped around himself as he answered. "...Only a little bit." Ban's voice was shaking, obviously lying, he was still as cold as he was before they got underneath the canopy.

Ginji did not buy Ban's lie for one second, however. He took hold of Ban's arm and yanked him over at his side again, then wrapped an arm around Ban's shoulder squeezing him tight.

Ban stiffened up at the contact, growing slightly flustered. "Gi-Ginji!" He attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but Ginji would not let him go.

Chuckling, Ginji told Ban. "You're still freezing. People cuddle for warmth when they get cold, so it's nothing weird Ban."

Ban's lip twinged when Ginji said the word 'cuddle', managing to place a light shade of pink on Ban's cheeks. He was in fact growing a little bit warmer in Ginji's embrace, but his heart was starting to be weird again and go faster. Ban once again blamed the fever. "Right."

Ginji turned himself toward Ban a little bit then gently pulled Ban closer to him, wrapping both arms around his shoulders. He smiled content as he leaned his head on Ban's shoulder, loving the sensation of Ban's wet hair hitting his cheeks.

At this point, Ban's heart was trying to leap out of his chest, and his body heat suddenly increased greatly. He was pretty much in Ginji's lap then, but it was warm and somehow relaxing. The feeling of Ginji's strong arms embracing him made Ban feel safe and secure, something he only ever really felt around that very man. Ban adjusted himself a little bit so he could sit more comfortably, then let his head rest against Ginji's shoulder, the top of his head bumping Ginji's cheek. He felt unbelievably warm and content.

Ban's actions took Ginji by surprise a little bit, he did not generally allow such an intimate touch from Ginji. But Ban was actually snuggling up to him out of his own free will. Ginji then assumed that Ban was getting _really _sick, and the fever was causing him to act a little funny.

Ginji pulled Ban in for a tighter embrace then said something. "Ban-chan...are you warmer now?"

Fighting off the strange lump in his throat, and his sudden awkwardness Ban answered Ginji. "...Yeah. Yeah Ginji. I am." Ban shut his eyes, just enjoying Ginji's closeness and warmth.

They sat silently for a long while, just listening to the rain and enjoying the comforting warmth. Ginji did not feel quite so guilty anymore, and was actually enjoying the turn of events. It was not very often that Ban would let his guard down to such an extent, but this was _way_ more than he had _ever _done. Ginji did not want to waste the opportunity.

Ginji loved the feeling of Ban's chest slowly going up and down as he took slow breaths, and when Ban would have to randomly wiggle his leg or arm and readjust himself. It was nice, because somehow, Ginji knew that Ban had no intention on getting out of his arms. Ginji had been smiling since Ban himself decided to cuddle up to him, and he could not seem to wipe it off of his face. He was just really happy for some reason.

Ginji looked down as he felt something touch his hand, noticing it was Ban's hand atop of his own. A little confused, Ginji did not question the action he just stared at Ban's hand.

Ban's eyes remained close as he gently squeezed Ginji's hand. He was not really sure why he did it, but he enjoyed the feeling of Ginji's hand in his own. Ban's heart had yet to slow down, but he was starting to let it sooth him, rather than bother him. He knew that this type of moment may never happen again, and for some reason it scared him to death that it may end. That thought in mind, he figured he would enjoy the moments as much as he could.

Rain drizzled off the edges of the canopy as the storm continued to blow through. When the wind decided to change direction Ban and Ginji would get some fresh rain on them, but it was not a lot, and they were too warm and comfortable to honestly notice much.

Ginji continued to watch Ban's hand atop of his own, unsure of what to do about it. He liked the rare touch of Ban's hand, and he did not want to do something that would scare him away. Ban was unusually sensitive about things like that.

After a good amount of time passed, Ban decided to break the silence. "I wonder what time it is." More of a rhetorical question than anything, the Get Backers did not bother with time much unless it involved a current job.

"I don't know..." Ginji responded softly, finding his voice to sound oddly foreign.

They went quiet again. Honestly, neither of the two wanted to bother with thinking about the time, they were perfectly content with where they were.

Ban opened his eyes to stare down at Ginji's embrace, and his own hand atop of his. He smirked a little bit at the situation, but his hand did not move an inch. Ban's nose began to get that all too familiar sensation in it again as he did his best to fight off an unwelcome sneeze. He failed and in turn ended up harshly curling over, yanking himself out of Ginji's embrace. A harsh chill hit him the second Ginji's arms left his shoulders.

Ginji could not help but laugh brightly at Ban's random convulsion. "That was the first sneeze since a while ago." He pointed out the obvious as he grew unsure of what to do with his arms then.

Ban chuckled lightly, but remained curled over, confused on whether or not leaning against Ginji as he was before would be weird. He was growing really cold again though, so he _desperately _wanted to curl under his arms once more. Ban just was not sure if he could.

Ginji stared at Ban's coiled body. He was growing cold himself, and wanted Ban to lean up against him again. Ginji was not quite as shy about mentioning so. "Get back here Ban, you're gonna get cold again." He smiled innocently.

A little hesitant at first, Ban slowly uncurled his body and found his place against Ginji's chest again. He sat there awkwardly, uncertain of what to do then.

Growing a bit bolder, Ginji decided to slide his arms around Ban's waist instead of his shoulders and pulled him gently against him. His hands rest right around Ban's slightly exposed chest, and he could feel Ban's accelerated heartbeat, smiling at the sensation. Ginji grew confident suddenly as he realized that he affected Ban in a way most people, if anyone, could never manage.

Ban's head grew fuzzy as he leaned into Ginji, arms suddenly wrapping around him, this time he _knew _it was not caused by a fever. The cause was Ginji. His breathing hitched at the sudden realization as to why he had been so oddly nervous about everything. He tightened his jaw and swallowed as he began to fiddle with his thumbs. Ban was not used to being nervous in the _slightest _and he was not sure how he was supposed to act at that point.

Ginji held in a small chuckle at how Ban seemed to have gotten suddenly shy. Ban was just full of surprises that night, showing Ginji sides that he did not know existed. Ginji slid one of his hands away from Ban's chest onto his hand. This caused Ban's hands to stop moving completely.

Ban gained composure suddenly, and flipped his hand to slink his fingers in between Ginji's. He was going to embrace what he was suddenly feeling, and being the spontaneous man he was, Ban did as he felt he wanted. At that moment, he wanted to hold Ginji's hand in his, he did not even _care _that that was not a normal thing to do. He just went with it.

Ginji's eyes widened, shocked at how quickly Ban went back to his old impulsive self. Though, that impulse in particular was not a usual occurrence. Ginji swallowed, growing nervous and confused himself. "...Ban...?" His name lingered off his tongue.

His thumb rubbed the back of Ginji's hand in response. "What, Ginj?"

_Ginj. _Ginji always loved Ban's nickname for him.

The feeling of Ban rubbing the back of his hand felt strangely relaxing to Ginji, forcing him to lose train of thought. "...Nothing Ban. Never mind." Ginji stared down at their intertwined hands, a small smile suddenly finding his face. It was Ginji's turn for his heart to start pounding faster.

The two Get Backers once again fell silent, the only sounds being that caused by the storm still going strong. They had almost forgotten they were in the middle of a rain storm. It was as if they had gone into a completely different world. One of their own creation.

A few harsh raindrops splashed Ban's face, causing him to wince away a little bit. He licked a random drop that stuck to his lip, then decided to actually speak. "We might be stuck here all night. I'm blaming you. You're the idiot that thought this was a good idea after all." He held in a chuckle, and continued to rub the back of Ginji's hand.

The fact that Ban was starting up a normal conversation under the circumstances they were in caught Ginji off guard. His hand tightened into Ban's hold. "Ban! Don't blame just me for this!"

Ban could not think of any one else to blame. Certainly, he, himself was not to blame, so it _had _to be Ginji. Ginji had insisted he knew where he was going right before it started to rain. It was only when the storm got bad that the lunk head decided to say he had no idea where they were. Ban should have known by then that Ginji had _no _sense of direction in the slightest. So maybe Ban was to blame a little bit.

Just a little.

"No. I'm pretty sure it was _all _your fault Ginji. Mister 'Don't worry Ban, I know where we're heading.'" Ban badly mocked Ginji's squeaky voice.

Ginji got slightly offended at that. "Hey! You didn't have to listen to me, Ban!" He leaned against Ban's back turning to look over at him.

Ban continued to mock him. " 'I have a good memory. I remember the turns Ban-chan. We won't get lost!'" He was beginning to have a little bit too much fun with mimicking Ginji's childish voice.

Ginji pressed even more in to Ban's back as he watched Ban's face from the side.

" 'Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Look it's a squirrel. Ban-chan this, Ban-chan that!'" Ban let himself laugh at his terrible impersonation of his bubbly friend. He turned to look at Ginji's reaction, not realizing that Ginji was already plenty close to his own face. Mere inches, if that.

Ban flinched back away from Ginji's unexpected face. He had officially surprised him, causing Ban's heart to go to an even faster rhythm than it had been.

Getting over the shock, Ban slowly turned to look directly into Ginji's eyes. His brown eyes were swirling with emotions that Ban had never noticed as much before.

Ban's own eyes dilated a little bit as he studied Ginji's masculine face. He never really noticed how attractive his friend was till that moment. Ginji's jawline was slightly chiseled as he was growing out of his pubescent years and into manhood. His skin was a milky brown tone, and his smallest imperfections only made him that more appealing. His bright blond spikes were hanging lazily on his forehead, dripping occasional bits of water onto his face. Ban's pace hastened once more.

Ginji's eyes studied Ban's face as well. Ban's face was incredibly doll like, fair skin and a perfect complexion. His usually spiky, dark brown, hair lay messily over his face, occasionally blowing over his eyes. His eyes. Ban's eyes were absolutely breathtaking. They were a vibrant blue that seemed as if they could look right through you straight into your very soul. Ginji would not be surprised if they could, what with Ban's Jagan abilities and whatnot. He knew that Ban did not like his eyes much, said they brought on more pain than not, but Ginji had always found them to be gorgeous. Ban's eyes had done nothing to Ginji but comfort him.

Ban's grip on Ginji's hand tightened as he found himself growing slightly nervous again. What was a playful mood had suddenly changed into something extremely different. Ban did not know how to explain what it was, but he _knew _it was something he had never felt so strongly before.

Ban began to speak in a low tone without knowing he would do so. "...Ginji. I kind of want to...kiss you for some reason."

What.

What?

Ginji blinked a few dozen times, completely flabbergasted at what his friend had just said. "You-You want to...what?"

Ban did not even take a chance to blink. "I want to kiss you."

Ginji just continued to rapidly blink.

Once again, he was not quite sure why, but Ban suddenly _really _wanted to kiss his best friend. It was not the typical urge of curiosity. It was something else entirely that Ban could not put his finger on. He decided not to try and find the reasons.

Taking his free hand, Ban placed it on Ginji's cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly on his lips. Ban's heart was pounding furiously in his chest and it was growing hard to breath. Angry rain drops began to invade the tiny, mostly dry, area they had claimed as their own.

Ban simply stayed the way he was for a little bit, gently caressing his friends face, trying to sort out the sudden flow of emotions soaring through veins.

Ginji's blinking stopped as he stared in awe at Ban barely in front of his own face. The sensation of Ban's thin thumb sweeping across Ginji's lips left a hot, tinging sensation.

Ban's breathing hitched in his throat as he finally made the move, making quick and awkward contact with his friends slightly rough lips. He had pulled away as quick as he had gone in. It was fast, but even so it was enough to cause Ban's mind to go completely blank, and leave a yearning on his lips.

Ginji was completely blown away. He did _not _think that Ban would have actually gone through with it. The strangest thing was that Ban was still staring at him, his vibrant blue eyes were practically _begging _for Ginji to do something.

So he did. He was quite a bit more hesitant about it, but Ginji leaned in to close the distance between them. An odd fiery reaction filled the pit of Ginji's stomach as he felt Ban push into the kiss himself.

Ban found himself desperately trying to keep contact with Ginji's sweet lips as long as he could. His free hand dug itself into Ginji's damp spiky hair. Ginji's hair was smooth as silk against Ban's long fingers, gripping frantically.

Ginji was being pushed backwards a little bit against Ban's sudden feistiness. A low sound vibrated through his throat as he pushed himself forward against Ban's lips.

They broke apart only after they began to need air.

Breathing heavily, they stared at each other, both a little shocked at what they had just finished doing.

Ban was not sure whether to be disgusted over himself, or satisfied. Somehow in that short lived kiss, he had figured out he had been holding back the urge to do so for a very, _very_, long time. He could not believe he had not noticed before.

Ginji looked away from Ban, extremely flustered. He had no idea why he just did what he had. And with Ban Midou. His _best _friend.

Rain continued to pour down on canopy, occasionally invading their dry area and hitting against them.

Ban did an awkward cough, as to break the silence. "Well...there. I kissed you."

Ginji turned to look at Ban, and blinked a few times before proceeding to speak. "Yeah...Ban...I guess you did. Uh..." Ginji did not know what else to say. Ban seemed to be taking it so normally.

Ban ran a slim hand through his still soaking wet hair, trying to regain complete composure. His cheeks were flushed, and his heart had not even attempted to slow down. Bright blue eyes wandered down to see that their hands were still entwined. He smirked, letting out a low chuckle.

Something told Ban that this type of thing was going to happen between them eventually. So there it was. It happened. The two Get Backers had officially kissed. Best friends kissing was a normal thing then anyway.

Though, Ban felt that maybe there was more to the reasons, he did not bother digging into anymore than he felt he needed. He had wanted to kiss Ginji, so he did. He would sort out the rest later.

Ginji suddenly yanked Ban into his arms, causing Ban to make an embarrassing squawk. Ban's face was now laying upon Ginji's collarbone. "Ginji...what are you doing?" Ban's voice had an awkward lisp in it from lack of being able to move his jaw.

"I got cold again."

That was good enough for Ban. He was getting cold again as well.

He let himself get pulled down to lay on top of Ginji's chest. Then Ginji rolled over to his side, where he was hugging Ban from behind.

Ban curled into Ginji's chest again, burrowing in for warmth. He was suddenly _very _sleepy and just then recalled he had caught a cold, and probably still had a nice fever going on. A slow sigh escaped Ban's lips as he relaxed into Ginji's form, letting himself start to lull to dream land.

Before Ban was completely greeted with sleep, he could have sworn he heard Ginji whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was, it had caused himself to gain a big grin on his face and Ginji to pull him in as close as he possibly could, heart thudding against Ban's back.

The two Get Backers eventually fell into an unusually peaceful sleep as the storm outside began to settle down.

**XXX**

And...that concludes my second one shot for the week. It ended up being a lot more comedic and simple than I had originally thought it would be. Lol. That's alright. Those two are always cracking jokes.

Also, compared to my other one shot...I think they stayed in character through out the _whole _thing this time. Good.

I'll let you be the judge though.

I love Get Backers. Have I mentioned that to you before? No?

Well then, I LOVE _Get Backers. _

I also love fluff, so that's all you're probably _ever _going to get from me. ;D

Writing this fic made me feel like there was a rain storm going on. So many details on the storm yo.

I hope I didn't disappoint my friend, DancingHartsInsanity, who had requested I do a Get Backers fiction in the rain. That was the only lead I had, and it had turned into this monster.

I hope you enjoyed it. :D

May you leave this fanfiction having gained a new cavity from the fluff with in.

...Till Next Time

~AkemiKae~


End file.
